Two Girls Over One Guy
by SkylarLovesYou901
Summary: When Chucky breaks his promise and goes out killing, he meets a beautiful girl, and the best part was that she turned out to be a killer doll too! But when Tiffany finds out, things start to fall apart. Story better than summary, please review!
1. Chapter 1

_"No more killing! We_ have _a child now! We can't do this shit anymore!"_ Tiffany's words went through Chucky's head like an old record player. How could he stop killing? It seemed impossible! Chucky tried his best not to scream, since his wife was laying next to him on the small, pink, Barbie bed. He had promised not to kill ever again! But after hours of rolling around and tossing pillows, Chucky finally broke his promise.

Chucky got up, tiptoeing out of the room, in a desprate attempt not to wake up Tiffany. The few footsteps he had to take to get to the kitchen seemed like _miles_ _._ Now sweat was running down Chucky's face and neck. _What if Tiffany found out? She wont let me hear the end of it! There's even a possibility for her to break up with me!_ As Chucky clumsily snatched his knife from the knife holder, he caused some plates and bowls next to it to fall on the hard, concrete ground. _OH SHIT! I'M DEAD! TIFFANY'S GONNA HANG UP MY HEAD ON HER WALL!_ Chucky shivered as he saw a a figure come closer and closer to the kitchen. That's when Chucky noticed the ugly red hair, pale skin, freckles, and eyes that would leave anybody screaming.

"Daddy? What are you doing here in the kitchen at 2 AM?"

"Uh.. Well... well i noticed some plates were broken.. so I-I'm going shopping right now to replace them.."

"What's the knife for?" Glenn eyed his father suspiciously.

"Um-Uhhh.. Well your mother told me to shop for knives while I'm at it" Chucky then ran out the door in a hurry.

"Well THAT was a close shot! I better keep my eyes op-! but before Chucky finished his sentence, he had bumped into somebody, causing him to fall over.

When Chucky opened his eyes, he saw the most beautiful lady he'd ever seen. With her long, black hair, white skin, and icy blue eyes that you could stare into _forever._ But the best part was that she was actually a doll, almost the same height as Chucky.

"Watch it, dirtbag!" She said in her squeaky high pitched voice. Usually if someone else wouldve done that to him, he wouldve gotten out his knife and cut all of their body parts, slash them in the chest 50 times, then burying them right there on the spot. But not this time, no... This girl was _special._ Chucky had to keep reminding himself that he was already married..

Then the mysterious doll-of-Chcuky's-dreams walked away, her high heel boots making a _clink_ everytime she took a step. Right then, when Chucky turned his head, he saw one of his worst enemies, Pete Peterson, with his camera out. "This is gonna make me **RICH RICH RICH!"**

"Maybe not" Chucky whisper-screamed. He ran up to him, violently cutting his legs off first, then his arms and neck, then he finally made a deep gash in his chest. " **NOBODY SPIES ON ME! NOBODY"** Chucky crackled wickedly. Suddenly someone tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around, he saw... wait for it..wait for it... that mysterious girl he has a huge crush on!

"OMG! That was totally awesome! I didnt know you kill too! My name is Sasha, and I have a feeling we will be _really_ good friends."

But Chucky didnt hear that last part. He had already fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

It was now 6 o clock AM. Chucky crept into the dark, silent house, in an attempt to not wake his sleeping wife. He hoped he could just crawl into bed and forget all about what has happened. Soon he was only a few steps away from his bedroom, when all of a sudden, the living room lights turned on.

"And just where have you been?" Asked a furious Tiffany. She gave Chucky a scowl that would scare the lights out of anybody. Even her face was red with anger. "Nah! I'm just playin with ya." Her face softened, and the frown turned into a nice warm smile. "Glenn told me you bought some new plates and knives! How sweet of you.. Oh Chucky! I love you!"

That stupid nervous smile came up on Chucky's face.

"So? Where are they?"

Chucky hesitated. He pulled out his knife from his pocket, hoping that she wouldn't notice.

"This was all I had time to buy. It's really expensive you know"

When Tiffany narrowed her eyes for a second, Chucky thought he was totally screwed.

"How expensive?"

"Um... It's ... Worth a thousand! It's worth a thousand bucks."

"No way!" Tiffany quickly gave him a peck and went to make a phone call.

Chucky sighed, delighted that this mess was over. He was surprised when his phone started vibrating in his pocket.

Must be a prank call.

He pulled out his phone and read the caller ID, like, 10 times. It was Sasha. Chucky was so excited and nervous, he forgot to breathe. He locked himself up in the bathroom, since it was the only place you could get some privacy these days.

"Um... Hello?"

"Hi babe! Guess what? I've missed you sooo much. I was hoping, maybe we'd be able to... You know, hang out, maybe strangle a guy or two, like, tonite?"

"TONITE? I mean... Of course! You know I could never say no to you, babe!"

And with that, she hung up the phone.

Chucky went through the whole conversation again in his mind, and gasped.

Gasped at the mess he had thrown himself into.


End file.
